emulator_pcdofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emulatoren/Nintendo DS/0
007 - Ein Quantum Trost (DE)(Independent) *007 - Quantum of Solace (E)(Venom) *007 - Quantum of Solace (EU)(M2)(BAHAMUT) *007 - Quantum of Solace (KS)(NEREiD) *007 - Quantum of Solace (U)(XenoPhobia) *0266 - Futari wa Precure Max Heart - Danzen! DS de Precure Chikara o Awasete Dai Battle (J)(Legacy) *0789 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Dai 1 Kan - Touen no Chikai (J)(WRG) *0888 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Vol. 2 - Ryofu no Matsuro (J)(Legacy) *0954 - Negima! Chou Mahora Taisen Chuu - Checkiin Zenin Shuugou! Yappari Onsen Kichaimashitaa (J)(Legacy) *0967 - Simple DS Series Vol. 13 - Ijoukishou wo Tsuppashire - The Arashi no Drift Rally (J)(Legacy) *0971 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Vol. 3 - Sanko no Rei (J)(Legacy) *1 Contre 100 (F)(EXiMiUS) *1 Gegen 100 (DE)(Independent) *1 Nichi 10 Pun de E ga Jouzu ni Kakeru DS (J)(Diplodocus) *1 vs 100 (EU)(BAHAMUT) *1 vs 100 (U)(Sir VG) *10 voor Taal (NL)(DDumpers) *100 All-Time Favorites (US)(M3)(BAHAMUT) *100 Classic Book Collection (E)(XenoPhobia) *100 Classic Books (U) *100 Classic Games (E) *100 Giri Golf DS (J)(Caravan) *100 Livres Classiques (F) *1000 Bornes (F)(Vortex) *1000 Cooking Recipes from Elle a Table (DSi Enhanced) (E) *1001 Touch Games (E) *1001 Touch Games (E) *1001 Touch Games (U) *101 Dino Pets (EU)(M4)(BAHAMUT) *101 in 1 - Explosive Megamix (E)(Vortex) *101 in 1 - Explosive Megamix (US)(M3)(1 Up) *101-in-1 Megamix Sports (E) *101-in-1 Megamix Sports (U) *1029 - Daito Giken Koushiki Pachi-Slot Simulator Hihouden - Ossu Banchou - Yoshimune DS (J)(Independent) *1030 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Vol. 4 - Sangoku Teiritsu (J)(Caravan) *1110 - Osawari Tantei - Ozawa Rina - Season 2 to half - Rina wa Mita! Iya, Mite nai (J)(Independent) *1113 - Simple DS Series Vol. 15 - The Kanshikikan 2 - Aratanaru 8-tsu no Jiken wo Touch seyo (J)(iMPAcT) *1120 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Vol. 5 - Suishi no Hyou (J)(Caravan) *1180 - Gamics Series Vol. 1 - Yokoyama Mitsuteru - San Goku Shi - Vol. 6 - Koumei no Yuigon (J)(Caravan) *12 Family Games (E) *1208 - Sansuu Olympic Iinkai Kouan - Suuji de Kitaeru Nouryoku Training - Argo & Trinca (J)(Independent) *13-Sai no Hello Work DS (J)(Independent) *1360 - Simple DS Series Vol. 17 - The Nezumi no Action Game - Mouse-Town Roddy to Rita no Daibouken (J)(Sir VG) *1362 - Simple DS Series Vol. 19 - Yareba Dekiru! The Micro Step Gijutsu de Oboeru Eitango (J)(Independent) *1371 - Simple DS Series Vol. 21 - The Hohei - Butai de Shutsugeki! Senjou no Inutachi (J)(Independent) *1416 - Kidou Gekidan Haro Ichiza - Gundam Mahjong + Z - Sara ni Deki Ruyouni Nattana! (J)(XenoPhobia) *1480 - Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Kounin - KanKen DS 2 + Jouyou Kanji Jiten (J)(GRN) *1488 - DS Kyotaro Nishimura Suspense Series - Kyoto, Atami, Zekkai no Kotou Satsui no Wana (J)(Loli) *1500 DS Spirits - Mahjong V (JP)(BAHAMUT) *1500 DS Spirits - Shougi V (JP)(BAHAMUT) *1500 DS Spirits Vol. 6 - Trump (J)(Independent) *1500 DS Spirits Vol. 7 - Chess (J)(MaxG) *1500 ds spirits vol. 8 - darts (j)(6rz) *1500 DS Spirits Vol. 9 - 2 Nin-uchi Mahjong (J)(JTC) *1500 DS Spirits Vol.1 Mahjong (J)(GRW) *1500 DS Spirits Vol.2 Shogi (J)(GRW) *1500 DS Spirits Vol.3 Block Kuzushi (J)(GRW) *1500 DS Spirits Vol.4 Reversi (J)(GRW) *1500 DS Spirits Vol.5 Hanafuda (J)(GRW) *1500 DS Spirits Vol. 10 - Igo (J)(6rz) *18 Card Games (E).nds *18 Classic Card Games (U) *1825 - Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Koushiki Soft - 250-Mannin no KanKen (J)(6rz) *1933 - Kageyama Method - Masu x Masu Pure Hyaku Masu Keisan - Hyaku Masu no Maeni Kore Dayo! (J)(6rz) *1seg jushin adaptor - ds tv (j)(6rz) *200 Klassische Buecher - Meisterwerke der Weltliteratur (DE)(Independent) *200 Mannin no KanKen - Tokoton Kanji Nou (J)(Caravan) *200 Mannin no Kanken - Tokoton Kanji Nou (v01) (J) *2040 - Pachi-Slot Kouryaku Series DS Vol. 1 - Shinseiki Evangelion - Magokoro wo, Kimi ni *(J)(6rz) *2164 - Hayate no Gotoku! Ojousama Produce Daisakusen Boku Iro ni Somare! Oyashiki-Hen (J)(Navarac) *2167 - Crayon Shin-Chan - Arashi o Yobu Cinema Land - Kachinko Gachinko Daikatsugeki! (J)(Caravan) *2182 - Hayate no Gotoku! Ojousama Produce Daisakusen Boku Iro ni Somare! Gakkou-Hen (J)(Independent) *2217 - Sankei Sports Kanshuu - Wi-Fi Baken Yosou Ryoku Training - Umania 2007 Nendo-ban (J)(Independent) *2429 - Simple DS Series Vol. 37 - ALC de Mi ni Tsuku! TOEIC Test - Listening Kyouka Hen (J)(Mishito) *2683 - LonQ! Highland in DS - Pu Pu Seijin Arawaru!! - Shukketsu Dai Service! Onara no Saiten SP (J)(Caravan) *2K Sports - The Bigs 2 (US)(BAHAMUT) *3 in 1 - Solitaire Mahjong & Tangram (E) *3356 - Meitantei Conan & Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo - Meguri Au 2-Nin no Meitantei (JP)*(Independent) *3629 - Zaidan Houjin Nihon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Kounin - Kanken DS 3 Deluxe (JP)(Caravan) *3761 - Kawashima Ryuuta Kyouju Kanshuu - Motto Nou wo Kitaeru Otona no DS Training (v01) (JP)(High Road) *3933 - Zaidan Houjin Nippon Kanji Nouryoku Kentei Kyoukai Kounin - KanKen DS 2 + Jouyou Kanji Jiten (v01) (JP)(BAHAMUT) *4 Elements (E) *4 Elements (E) *4 Game Fun Pack - Monopoly + Boggle + Yahtzee + Battleship (E)(Independent) *4 Game Fun Pack - Monopoly + Boggle + Yahtzee + Battleship (U)(Trashman) *4038 - Hisshou Pachinko Pachi-Slot Kouryaku Series DS Vol. 4 - Shinseiki Evangelion - Saigo no Shisha (JP)(Caravan) *42 All-Time Classics (E)(Legacy) *42 All-Time Classics (v01) (E)(EXiMiUS) *4270 - Tago Akira no Atama no Taisou - Dai-3-shuu - Fushigi no Kuni no Nazotoki Otogibanashi (JP)(BAHAMUT) *4271 - Tago Akira no Atama no Taisou - Dai-4-shuu - Time Machine no Nazotoki Daibouken (JP)(BAHAMUT) *4634 - Simple DS Series Vol. 15 - The Kanshikikan 2 - Aratanaru 8-tsu no Jiken wo Touch seyo (v01) (JP)(2CH) *4662 - Takahashi Shoten Kanshuu - Saihinshutsu! SPI Perfect Mondaishuu DS - 2011 Nendo Ban (JP)(BAHAMUT) *50 Classic Games (EU)(M6)(EXiMiUS) *50 Classic Games (US)(Suxxors) *7 Wonders - Treasures of Seven (E) *7 Wonders II (DE)(Independent) *7 Wonders II (E) *7 Wonders II (EU)(GoRoNu) *7 Wonders II (U) *7 Wonders of the Ancient World (E)(SQUiRE) *7 Wonders of the Ancient World (U)(SQUIRE) *700-Banjin no Atama o Yokusuru - Chou Keisan DS - 13000-Mon + Image Keisan (J) *7th Dragon (JP)(NRP) *8Ball Allstars (E) *9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors (U) *99 no Namida (J)(Independent)